The Masculine Crossdresser
by Termin
Summary: Both Chihiro and Sakura find friends in each other. The Killing Game doesn't exist. Sakura helps Chihiro train. One-shot. Buff Chihiro. Tears of joy Sakura.


Chihiro was never what you would call a social butterfly. He became even more shy after he announced it to his class that he was actually a guy and only had Oowada and Kiyotaka as his friends.

That's why it was a surprise for the martial artist when the programmer came up to talk to her.

"Um... hello Sakura? Can I talk with you about something?"

"I have just finished my morning exercise so now would be a good time to have a conversation. What do you need?"

"I-I was wondering if you could help me train?" the tiny programmer could only squeak as he reminded himself of Sakura's hulking size.

Sakura was even more surprised. She never thought that Chihiro would try to make an attempt to exercise with his tiny body and that he would just focus on developing his own talent.

"U-um y-you don't have to if you don't want to..." Chihiro was stuttering now. Sakura's thinking face looked like a glare to him.

"That is fine, but I didn't know you were interested in getting stronger so why now?"

At this Chihiro opted a determined look. "I want to get stronger to be able to show myself to the world as a man and not as a person afraid to reveal his own gender."

Now Sakura was interested. "Sure why not? Although are you sure you can keep up? The training I will subject you to is very tough. Even I am not sure you will be able to handle it." A challenging look spreads across Sakura's face.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have been able to become the Ultimate Programmer if I didn't work hard."

Sakura's smile widens further. "Then let us begin! Your training awaits!" She boomed.

Both of them go into the gym for the purpose of making the small programmer stronger.

* * *

Sakura makes Chihiro do 10 push-ups, 30 squats and 50 sit-ups every day after classes. Chihiro has a hard time and tears fall every session. After a month, he begins to notice that his arms are getting slightly harder. Sakura seems to have noticed too because she changed his workout to 40 push-ups, 60 squats and 100 sit-ups every day. Less tears fall out off Chihiro's eyes and more tears of happiness fall out of Sakura's eyes from delight that Chihiro is getting stronger. 3 months later, Chihiro's daily workout consists of 200 push-ups, 300 squats and 500 sit-ups. Chihiro's small body conflicts with his 6-pack abs and bulging muscles.

After a waterfall of tears come out of Sakura's eyes, she gives Chihiro an approving look.

"You're figure has greatly improved since your first session. You must be proud."

"Yes I am very happy that I have become more masculine and even happier that you have kept training me. Thank you very much." Chihiro said in his still squeaky voice.

"Indeed and I commend you that you have lasted this far. Now I will introduce you to a different kind of training." Sakura takes a fighting stance. "We will now do combat training and spar. Be careful to not get hurt too much."

Chihiro takes a rougher form of Sakura's stance. "I wouldn't have it any other way with all the training you gave me to prepare me for this. Let's go!" said the small programmer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oowada and Kiyotaka were discussing something very important. They were debating on whether or not Chihiro and Sakura were in a relationship and how they were going to react if they were if Chihiro told them about it.

"It is not appropriate of us to assume!" came the voice of the Ultimate Moral Compass.

"Bro come on, even you should have seen that they've been together for at least 3 months. I mean they've always been going somewhere after classes," the biker said.

"Dating is not appropriate in a school environment! After being around us so long, Chihiro would know that!" exclaimed Kiyotaka.

"Well whether or not they are dating, we should calmly support them if Chihiro decides to tells us if they are," Oowada said to Kiyotaka. "We need to do this for Chihiro, alright?"

"For Chihiro," Kiyotaka repeated, "If they are dating then I'll support him with you," the moral compass seemed to have calmed down for now.

Oowada and Kiyotaka decided to wait for when- no if- Chihiro would tell them about their relationship.

* * *

**A/N: And done with my first fanfic! Pls review and on to my next fanfic if I will do another.**


End file.
